told by a dead person to kill another dead person
by badupabap
Summary: bakura is supposed to go to the shadow realm but he wakes up in a dining room were he meets his ancestor the king of theives and is asked to kill atem for past problems,bakura accepts and is now on a search to kill him and succeed in his task.
1. Chapter 1

well well bakura you have 1 life point left thanks to my winged dragon of ra,this next attack will soon send you to the shadow yami yugi.

about the vessel i posses what will happen to him?.

he will go with you there is no other said sadly.

winged dragon of ra attack him directly!.the next thing bakura saw was orange and red flames

in his eyes,but he was desperate not to go back to so he started running towards

him with nothing stopping him and when he was about to leap at him he felt

a hot sensation all over him then he then started turning to ash but he managed to reached

yugi and snatched his deck and he was then went black,bakuras eyes opened,he then sat up and looked where he was

all he saw was a round table and at the table was a robed man surrouned in bakura,are you alright?he said

who are you?asked bakura question and i will give you a good then pulled of his robe to reveal

the theif the heck? said bakura falling backwards and fell. bakura please kill atem and the vessel

he possesses,he will pay for everything he has done to do you mean?interupted ,my freind,sit down

it will be a while so get comfy it all started in waht you call ancient eygpt and was it a glorious time aswell,but when the pharoah atem

aquired the throne everything became hell the punishments were harder and the poor got punishhed for no reason,for example my family

we wernt the richest of familys and when we had to pay the taxes we couldnt so he sent our family into prison,the pain and torturing

we went through,so to eascap i murdered a guard and took his sword and escaped and promised my family freedom so when i escaped

and got to the palace sevral gauards attacked me,it took a few minutes but then i got to the throne room and challenged atem to a duel

but i lost as i tried to get up from my recent loss two guards from nowhere grabed my arms the pharoh wanted to punish me so

he exicuted my family and he walked up to me with his sword and burned it in a nearby fire and then carved a scar into my face,then

ordered his men to threw me in the desert to die alone,but i swore i would kill the pharoah and to this day i still hold my promise.

ok you are one dedicated dead guy,trying to kill a dead guy that has possesed a person thats bakura

yes that is what i was trying to tell you.

why did you just say that? theif bakura just paused for a second in grimace and shouted

shut up and kill him already!! shouted him stupidly

fine fine calm down shesh!!.a door then appeered in front of him he opened it

softly and when he was going to walk out theif bakura stoped him.

wait! he you want to kill him use this then brought out a sword

and gave it to .said bakura. he then walked out the was relived to see

sunlight again,he then gave a breath and started to walk and find is going to be fun.

thought bakura.

soz if you think it short, i dont own yugioh

chapter two soon


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i dont own yugioh.

as bakura walked through domino trying to find atem and yugi he had one idea where he could go and check the card shop. he thought,he started walking

towards his grampas store and he then reached the door he went to grab to handle then out of nowhere a playing card came out of nowhere and cut his hand.

son of a.... he shouted then he turned around to see someone with a red hoodie on with a duel disk slash gun in his the hell are you? asked bakura

the hooded man took down his hood and then told his axel brodie you may know me from when you put my brother in a coma,in you stupid game.

ah yes i remember him worthless little life form,i think i did him some good putting him to bakura in a dark up and let be duel axel

activateing his duel then i shall duel you with yugis deck i am sure to beat lets start.

axel 4000 bakura 4000

i shall go first and summon volcanic soilder in attack mode.

atk 2000 def 0000

i then set 2 cards faced down,my axel

i draw and activate black luster ritual and send my tualatin to the grave...

wait a sec yugis deck dosnt have a tualatin card?interuppted axel

i might of added some more bakura darkly.

and now i summon black luster soilder in attack mode and summon dark luster druid in attack mode.1500 atk and 100 def activate monster reincarnation and

bring tualatin back to my hand and activate monster destruction and destroy my two monsters and now due to tualatins effect i can summon him in attack mode,and thanks

to monster destruction i draw a card and what do you know its monster reborn so i know activate it to bring back my black luster soilder back to the field and my druids effect

lets me bring him back to the field,i then now activate tualatins effect and i chose the attribute fire,so that means all your fire monsters cant be summoned in any way.

tualatin attack his monster raised its arms and out of nowhere thunder struck axels monster.

axel 3200 bakura 4000

black luster soilder attack him directly!! his monster then slashed the sky and dark waves attacked him.

axel 200 bakura 4000

fun? i cant belive this im gonna lose,my traps or spells cant help me at all,now go on attack me now!

ok then,druid deliver the final blow the monster raised its staff and a shadow of a dragon attacked screamed axel falling to the floor,then he just lay there bakura and he started walking to the game shop with his sword ready to slash atem into two,he then entered the game shop and to his suprise there was nobody .he thought,the suddenly he heard a earthquake happen out the hell!!he thought turning around he then opened the

door and widened his eyes...

chapter 3 coming up

some cards were made up

i dont own yugioh


End file.
